


If Cupid Had A Heart

by eatasourwolf



Series: Greek Mythology AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, Ares - Freeform, Cupids, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Hermes - Freeform, M/M, Self Sacrifice, Zeus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is cupid, and he might just have a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Cupid Had A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is Cupid  
> Stiles is Hermes  
> Lydia is Aphrodite  
> Jackson is Ares  
> Scott is Zeus
> 
> This fic is also partially inspired by the Cupid from Xena Warrior Princess.

Stiles stops so abruptly he tumbles through a cloud. The winged converse on his feet help him regain his balance with an extra flutter that sets him upright again, and hovering just out of sight of what had stopped him in the first place.

 

Cupid Hale is on the mortal plane again.

 

It’s been six months since the cupids last visit to the mortal plane, a direct consequence of one of his assignments venturing into dangerous territory. The woman he was supposed to help find her love had been deceitful in her feelings. It’d been a trap to ensnare a God. It happened sometimes, a mortal would invoke a God to visit them in an effort to capture them. This time it had been too close a call. Cupid Hale had been under a mortals trap for two weeks. When he’d missed a reunion with Aphrodite, something unheard of for a cupid, Stiles had been called for to inform Zeus about the matter.

 

“ _I heard he was outsmarted by a mortal.”_

_“Didn’t he get his arrows stolen too?”_

_“Our lady Aphrodite had to step in, or he’d have risked us all!”_

 

One look at Aphrodite’s distress for her beloved child had sent Ares on a warpath to reunite them. The mortal, Kate, had been found in three days and brought before Zeus to be assigned her punishment. It was discovered Kate had been watching Cupid Hale for some time. Originally the Gods had thought she had been planning to use him to ensnare other Gods, but she’d laughed in their faces.

 

_“I just wanted him. He made a great toy. He was so willing to obey, and please.” She sneered, baring her teeth, “I made an example of him. You think you can do whatever you want without consequence because all those idiots grovel to you Gods,” she spit out the last word like a curse. “You’ll see. I’m not the first nor the last to see you for the devils you are.”_

Ares had been assigned to handle her punishment.

 

Stiles suppressed a shudder at the thought. It’d been six months since then, and now here was Cupid Hale back among mortals. Stiles didn’t have to be a cupid to fully appreciate the God. The mortal form he’d chosen didn’t alter his appearance at all, just withheld the vibrant golden light all cupids seemed to carry when they used their powers to zero in on the metaphorical love in the air. The large white wings on his back were also missing in the mortal shell, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little putout at how much hiding Hales mortal shell was doing. He was even wearing a shirt and leather jacket with dark jeans, and black boots. Normal cupid attire revealed more skin than Stiles could sometimes handle when he had to deliver messages for Aphrodite. While he’d never dealt with Cupid Hale directly, he was friends with a couple of cupids who preferred to be nude except for the leather and gold forearm covers that signified they were Aphrodite’s favorite children. Only three cupids bore the covers, one of them being Hale.

 

Cupid Hale had stopped to talk to someone on the street. A boy with golden curls and features that Stiles had first mistaken for another cupid, but was awed to find was actually a mortal.

 

“He’s a looker, right?”

 

Stiles startled, the wings of his converse stuttered, and he dropped for a moment before a hand wrapped around his upper arm and held him up long enough for him to regain flight. “Warn a guy, come on.”

 

Aphrodite raised a single eyebrow at him before her blue eyes flickered to hazel and her long blonde hair darkened to a reddish brown.

 

Her mortal form, Stiles realized, as she started to descend into an alley away from prying eyes. He followed her, not bothering to change when the mortals couldn’t see him.

 

Cupid Hale and his blonde companion were out of sight, but Aphrodite walked calmly. The crowd parted around her naturally as she walked and stopped outside the window of a bakery. 

 

“Why are we here, Lydia?” Inside he could see Cupid Hale still talking with the blonde boy, only the blonde appeared to work at the bakery with the way he was standing behind the counter and picking out treats into a bag for Hale.

 

“He’s my son. The original cupid.”

  
Stiles dropped to the street abruptly unable to stop the decent from the shock. “Are you telling me this kid is that child that-” His mouth snapped shut when Lydia turned to glare him into silence.

 

“Yes, okay. This is the child I lost because of that woman’s family.”

 

“But that was decades ago, he should be…”

 

“He’s died and been reborn again and again. He’s mortal, now. All I can do is make sure he’s safe to live a happy life each time. Derek takes care of that. That woman found out about… Isaac. She was planning to use him to lure me out.

 

Stiles eyes strayed back to where Hale was now sitting at one of the open tables in the bakery. A cup of coffee and a box of fresh éclairs open but untouched as he caught sight of them in the window. “Derek found out, didn’t he?”

 

Lydia nodded; her eyes followed Isaac as he cleaned the counter. He looked up suddenly and noticed Hale was staring out the window. His baby blues found Lydia’s hazel and he blinked a moment, probably wondering if Lydia and Derek knew each other, before he smiled and motioned for her to come in.

 

Lydia went stiff beside him.

 

Stiles frowned, had she been watching over Isaac without participating in his life.

 

A tentative smile appeared on Lydia’s lips, her hand rising awkwardly to wave back at Isaac through the window.

 

Stiles expected her to walk into the bakery, but a glance inside showed Derek distracting Isaac with what had to be purposively spilled coffee and Lydia took the opportunity to walk away.

 

She kept a fast pace, rounding a corner into the same alley from before, and from one step to the next, shedding the mortal shell. She didn’t stop, immediately taking off and leaving Stiles to rush after her.

 

“He fell into her trap willingly,” her voice sounded strained as he caught up to her, “so the other Gods wouldn’t find out about Isaac and make me separate from my son completely.”  


End file.
